undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE Night of Champions 2017
Match Card YWE Championship Alieus © vs. Phenom or AJ Reyez Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Mario Sanchez © vs. Arrow, Victor X, Angel or Shadow YWE Tag Team Championship Nex Mexicoolz (Phsycoz, Double D, & Crazy One) © vs. Bro Code, Mo' Money or SWED YWE Intercontinental Championship Dynamite © vs. Jacob Cass, Johnny B. Rockin', Gold Stallion or Aaron White YWE United States Championship Cipher © vs. Justin James, DoggyDog, Brett Storm or Max Mercury YWE Hardcore Championship Angel © vs. Rocker, Mr. Amazing, Shane Hayez or Demon Extreme Results *2. The match ended in a disqualification when Rogan assaulted DoggyDog with an aluminum baseball bat. Rogan continues to assault DoggyDog all over ringside until he threw him in the ring. Rogan enters the ring as he was to hit DoggyDog with a steel chair as Max Mercury telling him to do it until Brett Storm stops them and chases them out of the ring with the chair. Brett then checks on DoggyDog as he giving off a mean stare to both Rogan and Mercury. *3. After the match, Angel starts walking to backstage but suddenly, Shane Hayes appears out of nowhere as Shane stares as Angel for a second and so does Angel. Shane enters the ring and starts a beatdown on Demon Extreme. But Angel came into the ring and stop Shane but Shane didn't like one bit as Shane lay a punch but Angel blocked it and start wailing away on Shane then Angel clotheslines Shane out of the ring. Angel and Demon Extreme stare at each other for awhile until Angel exits the ring and heads backstage as Demon Extreme wonders why Angel save him from the hands of Shane Hayes. *4. During the match, Lula distracted Double D by bringing out a beaten Phsycoz and throwing him down at the stage then Lula taunts at Mexicoolz. Double D saws this and leave his corner and ran to the stage when he and Lula brawled onto each other. When this is happening, Francaios turn around a distracted Double D and hit a Pedigree thus getting the victory for him and his brother thus becoming 2x YWE Tag Team Champions. As SWED were having his celebration in the ring, both Double D and Lula were being broken up by security and referees. *5. Shadow try to attack Mario before the match even started but stopped by the referee. During the match, Silvio came out and distracted Shadow by showing off his MITB briefcase. Shadow egged Silvio to come in the ring but Silvio played smartly by staying on the entrance stage. Shadow then turns around and Mario got him on his shoulders and hit the FU on Shadow thus getting the victory and retains the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship. After the match, Mario then sees Silvio and inviting him to comes to the ring but Silvio decided not to. But then Shadows attacks Mario from behind and start beating Mario via frustration until the referee pulls Shadow off Mario. *6. Before the match, AJ Reyez came out with both Rogan and Max Mercury as he was making his way to the ring. Moments later, the referee ejected both Mercury and Rogan from ringside as both men were livid of the referee's decision. During the match, Tornado stole the YWE Championship belt and almost got away with it but Alieus stops him and took back his title. Alieus then turns around and got rocked via a hard right from Reyez. Tornado was still at ringside but ejected by the referee. Suddenly, someone jumps over the barricade and slides into the ring and hits an Angle Slam onto Alieus as that person was revealed as a returning THUNDER!!! Thunder exits the ring quickly as the referee came back in the ring as Reyez hits a second Reyez Clash, gets the 3 count and become the NEW YWE CHAMPION VIA CONSPIRACY!!!! After the match, Reyez celebrates in the ring as the Union retains the YWE Championship. Reyez then heads to the stage as rest of the Union as waiting for him. Reyez then shook the hand of Thunder for a job well down as the Union celebrates of Reyez's biggest win in his YWE career. Alieus was in total distraught over what happens to him in the final moments of the match as a dark cloud has formed over YWE once again in form of The Union. Miscellaneous *Backstage, Paul Omega was seen exiting Phenom's locker room as Phenom was laid out as a referee was checking on Phenom as if Phenom suffered any injury. *Phsycoz was attacked from behind via Kid Wild & Ginji of Bro Code as Phsycoz was making his way to the ring. *Victor X sneered at Arrow for unknown reasons backstage. Arrow was un-flinched of Victor X's actions as Arrow walk past Victor X also bumped his shoulder as well. Victor X then stares at Arrow as he didn't like of Arrow's actions at all. Category:YWE Category:YWE CPVs